FF7:The Next Crisis
by RufusSHinra
Summary: Two years after FF7: The people are happy. The world seems safe. Until...............


FINAL FANTASY VII: NEXT CRISIS By: VPRufus Edited by: S. Park SOCOM8@hotmail.com 

It was two years since the 'crisis' and the iron curtain of Shin-Ra, Incorporated. AVALANCHE, led by Cloud Strife defeated the evil Sephiroth, an elite SOLDIER who went mad and went on journey to find his 'mother' JENOVA. The meteor was destroyed and the word Shin-Ra hasn't been heard since. Mako reactors have been quarantined and destroyed and has stopped the life source sucking machines into debris. The man who led this operation was Barett Wallace, born in Corel Village and helped in the effort to put down the dreaded corporation and prevent the end of the world. 

He and other former resistance groups have formed 'The United Nations of AVALANCHE' or TUNA for short. Barett, the president and other leaders now maintain the Alliance. The major focus in this government was the maintenance of the planet. The Shin-Ra Special Forces group, SOLDIER is now commanded under arms of TUNA. The new SOLDIER has now discarded the Mako injections into the body and has vaccinated the SOLDIERS who were formally with Shin-Ra. 

The people of the world are happy, but some do not embrace this time of prosperity............. 

Prelude 

A man in a white coat sat in a chair his hands tapping the leather handles of it. His face was half covered by a white bandanna. His mouth drooped of boredom and inpatient. The young's may eyes wondered around the large office. He banged the desk and yelled: "Were the hell is he?! I don't got all damn day," he said. He put his hand next to his right cheek and sighed. His knee wobbled because of his short temper. Footsteps were heard from the right side. 

A fat and chubby man walked and opened the door know holding a brown briefcase. "Hey Mr. Shinra!" he said enthusiastically. "Enough with the sucking up. Do you have the intelligence report? So we won't be here in this small building. This is not fit for me. Personally I think AVALANCHE should be locked up here! Not me! For destroying everything I had!" he yelled. "Yup! Yup! Yup!" the fat man said as he clumsily walked to the desk. "God, Palmer stop that crap." Rufus said. His head peered at him and Palmer's happy mood died down. "Here it is." Palmer said as he unclipped the locks of the briefcase. Rufus' hand took put a few papers out of the case. His eyes peered and he grinned. "Perfect, but no one's gonna-" Rufus stopped. "We need money, sir," said Palmer. "I know. "We need someone to get into the lab in Terre and someone to assassinate the president. Now, Shin-Ra will be resurrected. It'll make the government in chaos and they'll have to choose me! Their leader!" he said proudly. "Immobilize the- Oh I am so used to saying that, and by the way. Can you try and get The Turks? Can you?" Rufus suddenly asked. "But- But- We have no money. Nothing- you think they would, sirrrr?" the fat man said. Rufus stood up and turned around. "Yes." Shin-Ra said. "They have to. We'll have to steal that artifact out of the building." Shin-ra said. "It's just a old fairy tale. The same thing might-" Palmer talked slowly. " But the in these reports indicate there experiments a success. Well this thing was found after Wutai War. Seems like a-" Rufus stopped. "But it might be not worth it." Palmer said. "It will. This object controls the flow of the lifestream. Anyways your fired." the ex-president said. He slowly opened the drawer in his small cramped desk. His right hand gripped a silver pistol. Palmer turned back and walked to the door. Rufus stood and said: "Here's your last check!!" A silver bullet flashed out of the pistol recoiling the president's arm. 

Palmer not noticing the bullet. His fat body jolted and shook, and then he fell. Blood flowed from the back of the body. The Space Program leader was now dead. "Anyone who doesn't like me can just get a bullet. Even that President of there's." Rufus said. "I know your gonna say I am mad. But well it's too late for that............ 

Chapter 1 

The Catwalk Sniper 

Carrying a guitar case, a man dressed in a navy blue suit slowly moved above Cloud on a catwalk. He slowly raised a weapon from the guitar case and took out a magazine for it. A guard standing to the left of the stage were Cloud was speaking looked up when he heard a soft click during a pause in Cloud's speach. "Look!" yelled the guard as he pointed at the sniper. "Shit," the blue suited man whispered. The whole crowd in the auditorium broke into a panic. Everybody headed for the doors except the guards, Tifa, Cloud, and Barret. The entire auditorium was quiet now. To the guards' surprise, the blue suited man disappeared. "Get the president and those people out!" shouted the leader of the guards as he quickly loaded his gun. "No! I'm gonna help you find that guy," said Cloud. "Then I'm staying, too!" Tifa said. "(sigh... why does she always do this?) No, Tifa, you'll get hurt...," Cloud replied. "But...," Tifa paused and looked down, "I'm worried about you!" "(blah, blah, blah... that's nice to know...)" "Did you say something?" "Ah... no~..." "..." "Hey, you guys! Get out of here! You may be hurt!" yelled the leader of the guards. "We're gonna help you find that person!" Cloud replied as he stepped up. "That's dangerous! Get out!" A blast sounded from above and one of the guards dropped to the floor; blood coming from his head. "See?! Don't be stupid! Get out!" yelled the leader. Cloud quickly ran towards the dead guard and took his gun. "I'm gonna help you no matter what!" Cloud said. Another blast rang and another guard fell. Now, the guards were in panic and were running to safe areas. "Do what you want!" said the leader as he ran behind a large pole. Another blast. "Ah!" Cloud screamed. A bullet skinned Cloud in his right arm. The wound wasn't serious, but a small amount of blood was trickling out. "Cloud! Are you all right?" Tifa said as she tried to tend Cloud's wound. "Don't worry, I'm all right," he replied. "Follow me," Cloud whispered to Tifa. The two quickly ran to the nearest exit. Cloud spotted a staircase to the catwalks and began running up it. "Cloud! Don't! He can kill you!" "(she's getting on my nerves...) Just stay here, and get help, OK?" Cloud said. Tifa was about to reply, but Cloud was already gone. After a brief momment of hesitation, Tifa ran to get help. Cloud reached the top of the staircase and quickly crouched down and look around to see a man wearing a blue suit. He heard footsteps approaching from the left. Cloud quickly loaded his gun and pointed it in front of him. The man, not knowing what was behind that doorway, walked towards it. "Stop," said Cloud. The man quickly stopped and slowly turned around. "(wow. he's a lot taller than i expected)," thought Cloud. "Lower your rifle and kick it to me," Cloud said. The man was wearing sunglasses that were pitch dark. Cloud couldn't see whose eyes lay behind those dark shades. He grinned and slowly bent down to lower his gun. "Put your hands in the air and kick the riffle to me," Cloud said. The man put his hands in the air and slowly lifted his feet back. "Good," Cloud said. All of a sudden, the man high-kicked Cloud's hands. Cloud's hands slammed into his face and his gun fired into the ceiling. The recoil shoved his hands even more into his face. Cloud was kneeling on the floor, rubbing his face to wear of the pain. Blood was coming from his nose. "Heh, heh, heh," laughed the man. The man took Cloud's gun and pointed it at Cloud's head. He took off his sunglasses to show Cloud who he really was. Cloud looked up and gasped. "Rude!," Cloud said. "Heh, heh, heh... That's right, spikey. It's been a long time," Rude said as he tightened his grip on the gun's trigger. "Too bad you have to die now." "Stop!!!" Running, Tifa jumped into the air from behind Rude and kicked him in the back. "Ack!" Rude dropped the gun and flew into the air, above Cloud, behind Cloud, and then slamming into the staircase's wall. "Tifa! Thank God...," Cloud said as he slowly stood up. "You're bleeding!" said Tifa as she looked at Cloud painfully. "It's all right. Did you get help?" "Yeah. The guards are behind. They couldn't catch up with me. ^.^" Behind them, an injured Rude slowly recovered and put his two hands on the staircase's floor. He swirved around and kicked Cloud with both his legs. Cloud, who was both surprised by the attack and weakened by the pain from his shins, fell off the right side of the staircase and cased onto the stairs 10 feet below. "Cloud!" Tifa screamed. Rude quickly got up, purposely fell back, rose his feet, kicked Tifa in the stomach, and balanced hhimself back up (Jackie Rude! 1st Strike! ^.^;;). Tifa was pushed back onto the catwalk. The guards came from far behind on the other side of the catwalk and began shooting at Rude. Rude ducked, took Cloud's gun, and ran down the stairs. On his way, he purposely jumped on Cloud's chest and ran down the stairs and then ran towards the backstage exit. All of a sudden, Barrett, who was now dressed in casual-day clothes, appeared from a hallway that intersected with the one Rude was running in. Rude halted and saw that Barrett had his "original" right hand back on, the machine gun. With a gulp, Rude ran back the other way. Barrett was purposely missing Rude just to scare him. Barrett knew that the guards were coming the other way. Cloud slowly walked up the staircase and recovered as well. As Rude began to run Cloud raised his left arm and stiff armed him and Rude fell face down, and Wallace walked walked away from it. 

"Who sent you here?" Cloud asked. "Not gonna tell.." Rude said. 

Cloud began to jerk Rude back and forth to persuade him to tell. Cloud's teeth grinned, but Rude never answered. Both of their suits were soaked with small amounts of blood. His bleeding face became red. "That doesn't look good, man! Alright- Alright-! I'll give you a clue." said Rude. 

"Tell me!" Cloud screamed Rude. "Yes." Tifa said. "Ok, this was a diversion........" the former Turk said. "For what?" Cloud asked. "You know the lab here. Well the Ru- I ment the person who hired us wants to get something from there. Some trianglur object. He would've paid me a lot of gil if I capped Mister President. Well, I think Reno are- are-." Rude stopped. 

"What?!" Cloud asked. 

Rude stood up slowly and walked away. Cloud looked at the staircase. He looked back at Tifa. Cloud walked to Tifa down the ciruclar staircase. The stairs were a long way down and the two went to the street exit. Strife's clothes were shereded covered with blood. Tifa looked at him as Cloud took a breather. 

"The lab. I gotta tell Barett right now." Cloud said. "Yes, but look at you." Tifa said. "I will... Just don't worry, Tifa." he said. 

Cloud pulled out his black PHS out of his right pocket. He dialed up the Main Governing Complex which is in the center of town. He looked up at the starry sky. Tifa turned back and put her head down. 

"This is Cloud. Barett someones-" Cloud said, but was suddenly interuppted. 

"I know someone busted in the lab and the artifact called the Sokushi. Well, it's made of some kinda' old unknwon matereia. The doctor working on it, Professor Arron ran some test on that thing." Barett said. 

"Well, Me and Tifa are gonna go home." Strife said. 

"Alight', I know what u' talking about." Barett said. "It's not that! Stop that." Cloud said as he pulled Out a blue hankercheif to wipe the blood from his left cheek. The blood dried a bit and his face was a little dyed in blood. Cloud was about to turn off the PHS, but- 

"Jus' joking with you, Cloud." he said happily. "Well then, good bye I have to go now." Cloud said. "I gotta to fix this wound." "From what?" Barett asked. "It was Rude." Cloud said. "Rude?! The Turks. How can?" Barett said and he was shocked. "Well, I'll tell you when I come back next week. I think you shouldn't make any speeches any soon." Clou said. "You think I am an idiot. Well, hope that fight didn't startle yo' spiky butt. Well, bye." said Wallace. "Bye." said Strife. 

Cloud put his PHS away as he tried to wipe the blood from his face. Tifa turned back to Cloud and said: "So we going home." 

"Yeah, it's probably not safe for Barett and us." Cloud said. "Anyways-" Cloud paused. "What?" Tifa asked. "No- Nothing." Cloud said fererishly. "Just tell me." Tifa said. "It's fine." he replied. "Let's go home." Cloud said. "No, you need to do something about that wound." Tifa said "I know. I'll just wait." Strife said in a serious tone. 

It was 3:00 am in the morning in Costa del Sol. Outside the villa was the towns square empty of any people the warm cobblestones were now cooled. The beach was empty as the moon shone over the clear crystal-like shore. Inside the yellowish villa was Cloud in his bed and on the other bed on the left was Tifa. Cloud's head was turning violently. The sweat on his head beaded down on his small blue pillow. He tossed and turned constantly. The bandage on his left cheek was covered in sweat Cloud's teeth churrned as he wobbled back and forth.. A green flash went to his eyes: 

"What the?!" Cloud said as he gazed at a circular green ring went around him. "Don't worry." said the familiar voice. "Is this a dream? Is it you?" Cloud asked. "Yes, it's me." Aeris said. Is this a hallucination? Guilty feelings? What is it? Cloud thought. "This is me. This is the only way. The only way we can communicate." Aeris said sadly. "So why now?" Cloud said. "Seems..." Aeris paused as she closed her eyes and looked up. "A new crisis will face this planet." Aeris said. Cloud stared into her eyes and looked a bit dazed in the green aura while he was sleeping. He looked dazed and confused a bit and turned in his boxers. "Crisis?!" Cloud said. "Well, the sprits who guard this planet sense that a new evil is upon us. We don't know who or were it's coming from." Aeris said sadly. "So you mean-" Cloud stopped as he turned away. "I need your help. The planet needs it once more." Aeris said. Cloud looked down and his mood changed from happiness to depression. He covered his face over with his right hand. His 'Mako' eyes closed and then he took a breath. Then Cloud quickly turned back. "No, but if I- I might see somebody get killed. I don't want to go through that again! ... Like you Aeris." Cloud said painfully. "Well it's your choice. You should think about it." Aeris said. 

Cloud then nodded with disbelief. He turned back as Aeris faded away and then looked up "Aeris?!" Cloud asked. "I don't know what to do." he said to himself. 

The sun rose up on the clear skies of the beach town. Cloud was wide-awake with both his hands on his neck, thinking. His hair was messed up and was all over his face. Strife looked at the nearby be bed were Tifa was sleeping and she was gone. The blanket and pillow stacked. He then turned at the digital clock that read: 9:01 Am. Then he stood up in the window. His face was full with grief. Outside was the coastline half full of people. Running up and down the clean and sandy beach. The sea gulls flew over the land while the sun gleamed brightly towards Cloud's window. 

"If this thing happens?! Fighting? Death? I can't see it here. I can't- It feel so- Maybe that dream was nothing. If this is true? I have to go back to fighting-" 

"Too much turmoil. I can't endure that anymore-." Cloud said to hhimself. He looked around. Then Strife slowly walked down the small staircase. He was now at the living room. The wooden walls were brightened by the morning sun. The green door was opening. Clouds eyes looked. His eyebrows rose up a the door screeched. It was Tifa and she looked at Cloud and said cheerfully: "Good morning." He closed his eyes and turned back to the couch. 

"Yeah." said Cloud. " What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." "You could say that, again." Cloud thought. "Ok, I'll tell you- .........Ok." Cloud started to shrivel in his voice. He then sat on the green sofa and he closed his eyes and closed his mouth. "Alright, uhm I've been having dreams, flashback whatever . Aeris contacted me. Hallucination- .... I don't know. She said something about a second crisis. Like the one that- that- kill- Aer" Cloud started to stutter and stop. "This sounds bad. Tell me more. Nothing going to happen to you, tell me it all. We are freinds aren't we?" Tifa said calmly as he held Cloud's warm and sweaty hand. He still looked down in a state of depression he looked down at the floor, and his eyes closed. "A second crisis on this planet." Cloud said. 

Cloud stopped and walked outside the villa. He closed his eyes as he walked on the limestone floor towards the bridge next to the beach. Tifa walked out of the door to follow him. 

"Wait!" she yelled. 

Cloud didn't reply and continued hastily walking toward the beachhead. A few minutes later Cloud stopped at the beach sitting down on a rusty green bench in front of the crystal blue sea. He looked at the blue sky. Foot steps tapped far on the wooden pier. Tap-Tap-Tap, the pier sounded. Strife looked down at the ocean. His spiky hair waved because of the wind. Tifa was right behind Cloud. 

"This soon. I think I-I- No......" Cloud said. " Cloud!" Tifa yelled into his right ear. "Well, I smell something bad about what's happening right now. It's like I can never live in peace-" Cloud stopped. "I know." her face looked down. Cloud covered his face with his hands. He closed his eyes and looked down with Tifa. 

"Well, I think we should talk to the doc' who had Sokushi." Cloud said. "I think it's the thing that The Turks stole....." Cloud said. "You mean last night, right?" Tifa said slowly. "I think- but why would they want an old thing like that?" Cloud asked. "Sad... You forget about everything that happened and crawls slowly back at me..... " Cloud said. Tifa stood and said nothing. "Something bad is gonna happen." Cloud said sadly. 

The two started looking at the sun. The giant fiery ball that gave life to this planet. The rays beat down on the land. Cloud's hand moved to the rusted green bench. Then he leaned fowards Tifa's hand. Tomorrow might be the day they would know. Know of the rising of the new crisis. 

End of Chapter 1 Chapter 2-Professor Arron 

A ruined lab laid right in front of Professor Arron looked puzzled. His lab coat was white like many others. Arron had a dark skin tone and a small mustache covered above his lip. He adjusted his round glasses and looked around. His face filled with anger. The lab's computer was ruined. He looked left at the broken water cooler. A ripped up poster of the blue square logo of T.U.N.A. above the ruined cooler. The saying: "The world's protector." on the poster. Then he looked on the floor and picked up a gold disk. 

The intercom's light flashed. A small beep emitted from it. He then put the gold disk on what was left of his desk and pressed the button the intercom. *Click* the intercom sounded. 

"Who is it?" the professor asked into the intercom. "Cloud Strife." Cloud said. " Tifa Lockhart." Tifa said. "Oh, your the-" Professor Arron. "I just wanna ask you something." Cloud said. "Come in." the weary man said. 

The silver door next to the broken water cooler opened. Cloud, wearing a collar shirt and some slightly sagged khakis. His serious looking face looked at Professor. Tifa followed Cloud as usual. Arron looked around the lab and picked up a clipboard. 

"Look at this place it looks like a mess." Cloud said. "I know. My work- they totally trashed the place." Arron said. "Well what was that thing your working on?" Tifa asked. "Oh the Sokushi That thing. It's made out of a rare materia It has a silver color- It's similar to magic or 'green' materiea orbs, but- ...but you can't fit it on a weapon-" the professor stopped. "Why?" Cloud asked as Tifa looked around the lab. "Well it needs a high voltage of electrical current to go through it. Like a lighting bolt in a storm. That type to make it at least glow. So this was the lab- I tested with this." Professor Arron said slowly. 

He picked a silver two peg. A cone connected to two blue wires. The apparatus was badly damaged by gunfire. The right leg was twisted. Arron pointed at the center of the cone. 

"This is were the sokushi was." Arron said. "It's power are almost humanly impossible. When I tested it- It made the Mako pool vibrate a bit. IF you put small amount of voltage it made the waves of the pool's wave shift." Arron said. 

"So it controls the life stream?!" Cloud said violently. "Seems like it. If enough electricity is exerted onto the sokushi it probably be possible to control the life stream under the earth. Even absorb it." Arron looked at the down at the silver desk with all the papers tattered. "No, you mean-" Tifa said. "Yes, a device put into the wrong hands- could kill this planet at a rapid pace. Harness this energy and you could probably power a million Midgars," he said sadly. "So this is what Aerith is talking about." Cloud thought. "The power to control sprit energy. That's the use for the silver materia," the Professor said. "It's priceless- Nothing can replace a human soul... Nothing..." Arron continued. "I know how priceless a soul is........." Cloud thought. "Second Crisis. That small thing can kill us all off." Cloud thought. "We received a call yesterday. Here, we recorded it" Professor Arron said. The thin and middle aged scientist stood up from his stool. Then Cloud and Tifa followed them outside his lab. The silver hallway in the Terre lab was brightened. Arron walked at a steady pace and shifted to the right of the hallway. He put his keycard into the slot next to a red door. Tifa looked up at the communications room. Small and large monitors cluttered the place. Wires all around the small room. Keyboard and mice were in the center desk and a videophone in the right. Three black leather chairs bolted down next to the central desk. Cloud, Tifa and Professor Arron sat down on the seats. "Well, here it is," Arron said. Arron typed on the computer keyboard. 

The main monitor on the central desk switched from a black prompt to a small software audiosope. Cloud heard some static from the right. Then the audio became crystal clear. "Hello, Who is this?" President Wallace said. "It's me...," an unknown voice said. "How the hell did you get my personal line?!" Barett screamed furiously. " I have connections." the man said. "That voice- You sound so familiar." Barett said. "Well yes, You thought I was dead." the voice replied. "Enough of that. I have that silver materia of yours. Well in 48 hours. I'll now be the new leader. Master of this planet," the young voice said. " Is this some kinda prank call?!" Barett said deeply. "Nope, it's your new leader. Very, very soon T.U.N.A. will be in ashes. AVALANCHE will die." the voice said. "You $%^&**! Barett's temper rose as well as his voice. "Farewell…" said the voice. The message stopped and Cloud shook and stood up. "No?! It can't be!" Cloud said as the computer shut down. "Rufus!" Cloud yelled. "Impossible! He was killed in Midgar." Arron said. "You could be right." Tifa said. 

Cloud's PHS beeped and in his right pocket picked it up. His face filled with shock because of the revelations of before. His hand slowly opened the flap of the PHS and opened it. 

"Hello." Cloud said. "Come bring Tifa we gotta emergency meetin'! Now!" Barett said. "What about Professor Arron ?" Cloud asked. "Bring him, too. We need him now." Barett said in a more quiet than usual loud tone. "Okay." Cloud said as he replaced his cell phone into his pocket. "What is it?" Tifa asked. "We'll it's urgent. We have to go. Fast." Cloud said. "Professor, are you coming?" Cloud asked. Cloud's eye brows raised too the sudden rush of urgency. 

Arron didn't say a word but followed the two to the Presidential building, which was the center of the city. Cloud went outside the laboratory and looked at the small part of the city that was complete. The door automatically shut behind Cloud, Tifa, and Arron. Strife immedietly ran towards the center of town crossing back and forth through the heavy traffic in the central section. He looked back at the metallic structures, which were under construction. The others followed and tried to keep up with him. 

The three stopped in front of the incomplete central complex. Cloud, Tifa, and Arron looked at the metallic circular building which the west part of the building was still of metallic frames. 

"We're here ."Tifa said. The group's pace went to a normal walk to the glass entrance. Cloud walked up to the intercom and pressed the green 'com1' button. The intercom started light up and static came out of the intercom's small speaker. 

"Mister Strife come in." the attendant said. "Okay." Cloud said, 

The door slowly opened and hissed. Cloud stared at the plush lobby. The floor below him was a clean light blue carpet covering most of the presidential library. He looked right at the attendant table, which was empty and has only a black seat and a small computer terminal. Cloud then looked at front as a SOLDIER met him. He was wearing about the same uniform as Cloud wore years before. The blue turtleneck sleeveless shirt, metal shoulder pad and leather belt. 

"You'relooking for President Wallace" the SOLDIER asked. "(This guy gives me the creeps) Yeah." Cloud said. "The left hallway, sir." the officer said. Cloud walked form the lobby to the meeting room, which was at the far end of the small medium lighted hallway. The door opened up with a familiar hand reaching the hand. 

"Cloud..." Advisor Reeve said. The meeting room was full of suited people ranging in race, sex, and age. Barett was the end of the table turning back. He picked up a stack of papers. "We are in a state of emergency as we all know. The silver materia stolen and two days to recover it. If we don't. Will- you know." Barett said slowly. 

"TUNA cannot take threat and disregard it. We have to act now, damn it!" President Barett yelled at other advisors as the advisors shocked in their leather chairs. 

"Second Crisis." Cloud said. "What?! What are you saying?!" Barett asked. "The second crisis on this planet. Threatening it..." Tifa said. "Yeah... We have to put this city on full alert." Barett said. "But if the people here about this they'll go-" Reeve said erratically. "That's a risk to take, but I am sure to take it. If we don't let them know it would make even more stuff we have to fight then we already-" Barett said. "I know we can't just say everything will go away like the Shinra." Cloud said silently. 

The meeting is in progress and the SOLDIER that showed Cloud his way to the room had something in his hand. A miniature black bug for recon. His face was covered with the huge blue helmet. His eyes wondered about the hallway looking for some place to plant it. 

"Have you gotten that bug in yet, Lieutenant?" A man asked through his helmet. "Nope.. Wait...." the SOLDIER said. "Found it." he said. The SOLDIER's name was Lieutenant Janus and a Second Class SOLDIER. He had a light skin tone and red eyes. Janus planted his gloved hand planted the bug at a nearby plant. 

"About my 'pay'?" Janus aksed. "Don't worry. Your doing fine," the man said into the radio "Shin-Ra will rise again and more powerful than ever. More than my father would ever imagine. Surpassing him and basically laying waste to his former power," the man on the other line said. "Revolution!" Janus whispered into the radio 

He turned back and stood still inside the lobby. The meeting was still in session as Cloud, Tifa, Barett, Reeve and the advisors discuss the dire situation. "An attack?! You crazy! We don't even know whowe arefighting. It could just be a joke!" Barett exclaimed. "It's probably our only option." Reeve said sternly. "Rufus. I should tell them. No, but it'll probably drive them nuts even more." Cloud thought. Strife opened his mouth slowly. He sat down slowly because of those words out of his mouth. 

"Rufus. Rufus Shinra is whowe arefighting." Cloud Strife said in a mannered voice. The advisors gasped while Tifa stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. 

"You sure you can say this?" Tifa asked. " Yeah." Cloud said. "That's absurd! It's not right!" Barett roared enormously. "He's dead. D-E-A-D. Dead!" Barett said so truthfully in his vicious tone. "No, he was the one who called you." Cloud said. "It-" Wallace paused. "Your right." Barett's tempered voice began to fade away. 

Barett sat down slowly on his chair. He looked at everyone in the meeting room and picked up a cup of water that was on the wooden desk. 

"Any ideas?" Barett asked. " High alert in Terre and tell the citizens to stay in their homes," Reeve said. "Yeah, this is the only thing we can do." Barett replied. 

The committee started to talk to each other and there faces filled with fear and anxiety. More chatter erupted. Cloud began his eyes and putting his fingers over his face "An attack. I don't like that either. If they ask me to fight I don't want to- Pleas- I can't handle-" Cloud whispered. "What?" Tifa asked. Cloud closed his mouth and turned around. His eyes closed as he glared into nothingness (HE'S NOT HIGH!). "I know your trying to help me. But I have to handle this myself. Something I have to fight myself. My fears...." Cloud said quietly to hhimself. "Fear of anyone I love die." He continued. Barett stood up and looked at the members with relief. He peered at everyone and said: "Meeting dismissed." All of the members rose and walked into the exit.Barett walked to him and said: "We're gonna start a defensive SOLDIER will be on high alert for some time... So it'd be better if both of you stay here. Added security." Barett said straight and professionally. "Ok...." said Strife blandly. "But what's wrong with you? It's like you don't wanna-" Tifa stopped. "C'ya." Cloud said as he walked out the door. "You've been acting weird. I should leave him I think Cloud needs to be alone." Tifa thought as she looked at the saddened Cloud Strife. She went out the door while Barett stood straight in the meeting room. "Well, Cloud should've been happy to talk with- Nahh........" Barett said as he shut the door to the meeting room............. 

End of Chapter II Chapter 3- Defensive 

A worried Cloud Strife looked out the window. His head peered down at the story pitfall.The busy Terre city was brightened by the buildings' lights. The night was without a gleam of light not even of the moon. His black undershirt was covered in sweat. The fear has caught on to him. Cloud's fear of death. 

"I can't handle it anymore." Cloud thought. "If I see it- I'll go crazy. No more of it. Why now?!I can't stand this shit! .... Tifa, dead?! No, I don't what life'd be like. It'll be too- too- lonely. If this happens. No...." Cloud said. "It's like something would be missing.... No, I am just worrying too much!!" Cloud yelled. "I fight. There will be a consequence. Always a consequence..." "It's just a fact." Cloud thought to hhimself. "I am just gonna see the same thing happen, again." he said. "I'll walk it off. Maybe..." Cloud said. Cloud walked in the medium sized room and picked up a remote from a wooden and four-legged table. He picked it up slowly to try to get his mind off of his agony that was with him since that tragic day in the forgotten capital. The pain that followed him since that day of losing someone dear and not to see it happen again. Strife wiped his face with his undershirt and looked at the television. 

On TV it was an encore presentation of Loveless, a adaptation of the play that was in Midgar. 

" *Audience applauds* Jacob: Why?! *Jacob's head bows down at a coffin* Jacob: Was it my fault?! Or wasn't suppose to be! Jacob: Well, farewell. Farewell to this. *Looks at Coffin with a air of sadness*" "This is just making it worse," Cloud thought. He pushed the remote control as he tried to avoid the events that occurred long ago. He kept on pushing the button rapidly. His head lapped on the pillow and closed his eyes. He stared and opened up his eyes at he TV more aggressively. His hand clutched a pillow and he raised up and threw it onto the ground. 

"Is this some kinda sick joke! It's like their reading my mind!" Cloud screamed. 

The door knocked softly on Cloud's left side. He stood and walked to the door and said: "Who is it?" in a pestered tone. He put his pillow over his face. Then Tifa walked slowly towards the depressed heap that was Cloud Strife. Feelings for her. everything else seemed to oppress him. She looked at him with her eyebrows down and looked at his Mako eyes. 

"I think there's something wrong with you. I can tell." Tifa said wearily. "Nothing's wrong...." Cloud said with no emotion. Tifa walked up to Cloud sat on the queen-sized bed. She sat right next to him. "Nothing?! C'mon. Just tell me." Tifa's voice grew louder a bit. 

Cloud looked the opposite side and didn't say a word. Tifa's eyes perred at Cloud as he denied to her the stuff happening to him. 

"It's something. I'll be quick because it's not- not- *pauses* a happy topic for me. After everything. I think if this 'Second' Crisis would occur. I think I couldn't handle it-" Cloud stopped. "Handle the battles." Cloud said. "It might lead to killing my friends or any person for that matter." Cloud said. "That's the price we paid to fight for this planet. Aeris..." Cloud looked down and sighed. "It was sad. I know how you feel. It's the pain of seeing someone. ...Pass away." Tifa said. The black cordless phone rang. The phone rang about twice until Cloud picked it up. He looked at Tifa and said: "It's Reeve. He says he'll come here and escort us to the city exit. -Yeah uh-huh. Andthey'replanning a complete evacuation until things calm down." 

Reeve's voice became louder and footsteps padded next to Cloud and Tifa's room. 

"I am right there." Reeve said into the phone. "Were?" Cloud asked. "Here." Reeve said as he opened the door. He walked precisely to Cloud. "Uhm, that was lame. I know- I know." Reeve said. "We gotta get the hell outta here! So pack up." Reeve yelled. "Why so early?" Cloud asked. "TUNA Junon base picked up a message that they might destroy the place. So just in case. No one will be harmed. Casualties to a minimum. ... I hope." Reeve said as Cloud packed his gym bag and Tifa's black briefcase. Then Cloud and Tifa followed Reeve as he walked down the winding spiral stairway of the hotel. " If this place is blown into smithereens. We don't know what would we do." Said Reeve sadly. "-What about Prof. Arron?" Tifa asked. "He's already on the High Wind." Reeve said. "So, Cid is here." Cloud said as they went down to the fourth floor. 

Cloud,Tifa, and Reeve were at the exit door of the hotel. The circular building's lights began to dim. The bellhops, and the hotel staff were packing up and escaping like most of Terre's citizens. They walked out and went into a red station wagon. Reeve went inside and turned the activation key. The red car started and went onto the black cement road. It was clear driving. 

"Why now?" Cloud asked. "It just happens." Tifa said. 

The car hurried on to the airport exit, which was a few miles south from downtown Terre. The Reeve looked up at the black and dense sky. A huge green ray of light brightened the sky. 

"The hell?! This looks bad! Buckle up!" Reeve yelled franticly. He slammed the accelerator as his teeth grinned and the speedometer and RPM gauges rose up. The car sped through the empty road, but leading into a huge block of traffic. The green ray was ingulping the city. The tops of buildings were melted to puddles. The huge traffic jam stood looking at the phenomena. Reeve turned off the car and opened the door. He looked at Cloud in a fearful look on his face. 

"Run. We can't get through this traffic." Reeve said. Cloud and Tifa opened the doors. The road shook as they tried to run to the airport. Strife looked right. The sights of people burning into a green flame. 

"Whoa s*it! Just run!" Reeve said as he ran fast as he can to the airport. He was far away from Cloud and Tifa.The three ran as far from the green beams as they covered Terre. A small child ran to Cloud and screamed: "My mommy! She's in there!" 

"What?! I'll help you,kid." said Cloud. "You're right. we can't let one more -die." Tifa said. "I'll come with you." Tifa said again. "No-" Cloud was interrupted. "But... Okay." Tifa said. 

Tifa sat there as the green flame came closer aiding the lost child and kiled him. Cloud ran left into an alley. He looked franticly around the alley seeing nothing but charred rubble of a building that once stood in front of the brick alley. 

"...No (Damn, poor kid. Poor me.)" Cloud said and ran back to were was. "No-No-No." Cloud said as he nodded his in grief of not finding the child's mom. The pain of became stronger inside him. He ran back to where Tifa at the road as the green rays were coming closer. 

"Anyone there?" Tifa asked. "....Sorry. No one." he said full of despair. The child looked at Cloud as the green ways swallowed the block the three were on and nearly escaped. Helooked at Cloud and a tear dropped from his eye. The child walked into the green flame and disappeared, as did his mother. 

"He didn't run. He wanted to see someone dear. Like me." Cloud thought as they started to run. The green beam came closer. His focus changed to escaping death. 

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Cloud yelled as the space between the two and the green ray lghtened. He held Tifa's soft hand as the green inferno came closer. He looked everywere in what was part of downtown. Strife found and opened compact car and drove it straight to the airport. The green rays were about a mile away behind them. The car sped towards the airport entrance. Cloud looked to his left at the rear view mirror. The rays of light were slowly fading and what was left of downtown was ruined. Buildings destroyed, people killed, the small periodof genocie was over for Cloud and the others. or Cloud and the others. Barett's dream was destroyed and most of Terre was gone. 

"How come it didn't hit us?" Tifa asked. "It looked like life energy." Cloud said as they started walking to the airship So this is her prophecy. " Cloud said sadly. "A warning sign.we have a bumpy road from now on. 

Strife and Lockhart walked into the airport were the Highwind-Alpha stood A sadden saddened Barett and Cid standing next to the opened door. Cloud approached Wallace with grief. "Well, Terre's- Gone. Forever,I think Rufus is serious." Barett said. "What could we do?! Now.." Barett said. Cloud walked into the silver airship slowly. "Hey! Why you going in there so early." Barett said as his bad hand gripped Cloud's shoulder. Cloud's hand flew Barett's hand off. "Just leave me alone. Damn it!" Cloud snared. "He's changed. I guess." Barett said to Tifa. "Poor Cloud." Tifa thought. "What the f*ck is his prob, sis?" Cid asked. "He still feels the pain after Aerith died." Tifa said. "He doesn't wanna talk to us. .....Not even me. He just tries avoid us." she said sadly as a tear fell from her eye. "What happened to you, Cloud? I guess the pain will always come back even if you put in the back of your mind." Tifa thought. 

Barett, Cid, and Tifa went up the ramp to entrance of the Highwind. The airship's fans began to spin. It spun faster until it was able to fly. Then the Highwind slowly gained attitude. In the cockpit Cid and his crew dressed in navy blue uniforms were at the controls. Everything on Highwind-Alpha was state of the art. Radar, Computerized navigation, and jet engines. Professor Arron at the aftermath of the green flame looking in shock. Cid was pushing on the throttle with his cig, as always, usually in his mouth. He looked back at Barett. 

"were to Prez?" Cid said. "Junon." Barett said as he looked around the huge bridge. "I didn't know that thing was ggonna do this?!" Arron said. "It's my fault. Shouldn't have found that cursed piece of s*it." Arron said weakly. "I know." Barett said. 

Meanwhile, Tifa was in the command room. Cloud looked at the world map were the flag of TUNA flew. Tifa looked at him slowly. "My planet. All these places'll be gone. I have to do something." Cloud said to Tifa. "Why do you think it's all your fault for this? You think you're to blame? Well, it's not!" Tifa said in a strong voice. "Aerith told me. I could've said this earlier to Barett......... This happens and now millions of people were ...killed." Cloud said. "You can't kick yourself like that. What's in the past will stay and you can't change it-" Tifa continued. "-I can't take it anymore." Cloud yelled. "I think you need help." Tifa said. "No! This is something I have to deal with it myself!" Cloud yelled as he ran up to the outer deck. He ran as far from his friends. Cloud looked back and saw nothing on the deck of the airship. He looked up and down left and behind him right in every direction possible. 

"No! Stop! STOP! Don't-" Cloud yelled. He looked down in front of him. His eyes widened and sweat was over his forehead. He looked down. It was starting all over again... Aerith was on her knees. Motionless, not moving a muscle. Looking straight at the crystal dome that enclosed the Centra capital. Strife now was paralyzed. In standing position. Then he looked up and a black caped appeared in front of him. It was Sephiroth, the product of Shin-Ra's scientific experiments. A soul of pure evil with no hesitation or thought Sephiroth holding his long sword, Masamune. His sword plunged into Aerith's body. She fell and her eyes closed. The pink ribbon and 'white' matereia fell. 

"NO!!!" Cloud yelled in a high volume. That flashback disappeared and another vision went through his eyes. A red aura went around his eyes. Cloud crouched and slowly went on his knees and the past had haunted him once again. He looked back and heard Tifa said in a weak voice :" Good- Good- bye...." A black shadow fell over as she bled on the floor. Her eyes closed and dragging herself to Cloud. The dark shadow went over her and her hand tried to grasp Cloud by the hand. Tifa arm fell as she lay lifeless. Face down her arm was a few inches from Cloud. He looked back and a familiar face was behind him. 

"Tifa's right. You can't keep on tormenting yourself like this or this will happen." Aerith said in an ominous voice. "She'll die?!" Cloud asked. "It's sad.... ...sad to say this- you have to-" Aerith put her head down. "Forget about it. :-( You can't bring me back." she continued. "We'll meet after death. You'll have believe it. Blaming yourself for my death is wrong because I made that choice. I chose ending my 'life' because it would save the planet." Aerith said happily. "For what?" Cloud asked. "Your so dense. You always been always were. But put were in front of always. It was for everyone that helped me. Perhaps something I owe to the people on the planet. I guess I found my promised land- It was with you, Cloud." Aerith said. "It's too hard. It feels impossible! I am- I am- afraid-" Cloud said to Aerith. "To see anyone die because of fighting." Cloud continued. "You have to choose what path you want. The dark road or the light road. I am just suggesting that you choose the light road. To happiness and peace." Aeirth replied. "What do you mean?" Cloud asked. "I wish I can tell, but you have to find it yourself." Aerith said. The red aura disappeared and Cloud returned back to the deck and Tifa held onto him and shaken back and forth. "What was that screaming?!" Tifa asked franticly. "Nothing." Cloud said. 

The Barett was behind him and looked at Cloud with his right eyebrow up. ^_- His face looked at him with a light air of worry. 

"You've changed man. You like a light bulb. On and off! Make up your damn mind!" Barett said. "Calm down, Cloud. You were screaming 'NO!' and talking to yourself." Tifa said. He looked at Tifa and frowned. He looked at her and said: "I think I should go back home. Some rest." Strife said. "At a time like this man! You' trppin'! Look what happened you dumbass!" Barett roared. "Barett, you're trying to help him, but I think your making it worse." Tifa said to Barett. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU BOTH SAY! I JUST WANNA GO HOME. I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT THIS ANYMORE. I'D RATHER LAY AND DIE IN PEACE. NOT BY FIGHTING. SO GO AHEAD. KILL YOURSELVES!" Cloud yelled. Cloud ran back down into the Highwind's main room. Tifa looked at Cloud run back. She closed her eyes and cried. She put her head down and covered her face. Her dark brown eyes looked at the door. "Cloud, you've-you've changed. He's fighting inside him. It's making him go crazy. It's his guilt." Tifa said to Barett. "Don't worry. He haz to fight it himself." Barett said. "I just wanted to help him and he yells at me and runs away all the time. He's avoiding all of us." Barett said. "-But we need him. He's the only one, Tifa. He's gotten us out of lottsa' shit." Wallace said. Tifa walked back into the Highwind as the sun rose up on toward the ocean. "I feel sorry for him. I think you be the one who can only talk to him, Tifa." Wallace said slowly and then sighed. "Even if this planet tears itself into pieces. He probably wouldn't give a damn." Barett said. ".............." Tifa replied. "He can't make up his mind. Cloud talks about it and the he yells at me. It's like I am losing- him, again." Tifa said. "We're screwed." Barett said in despair. The speaker in the outer bridge sounded. "*Static* we're about to descend in altitude. Please come inside." one of the personnel said. Lockhart and the president walked back inside the Highwind-Alpha in sorrow for Cloud. They walked slowly into the airship. Just five miles away from Junon. 

End of Chapter III 

Chapter 4 - Releif It was about a day after the Terre disaster. Everyone in Terre was killed well that's what the press report said. Junon was a huge oceanside city. The signs of Shin-Ra, Incorparated were taken down and everything was almost changed. The polluted lower Junon was completly restored from what was it's ill state back in the day. A huge metallic plate covered the lower land of the city. The sidewalks were full of people going about their business. A kid was running around with his kite in an alley. Shopowners begging for business, and sea gulls resting on the ledge that was close to the ocean. Cloud walked with his head down into the Junon branch with a grey trench coat and black boots. He walked up and turned the metal knob of the huge door. He looked up and saw the main offices which had computers, blue tiles, and a large water fountain which was a tall grey and marble statue of an angel. Cloud looked at the angel fountain with his lips closed and eyes focused on the face of the statue. 

"Your like this to me, now." Cloud thought as he looked carefully at the statue. "All this stuff happening all at once. Seems like we have to fight again. Why? I can't take this anymore. I should just-" "Why are you looking at that?" Tifa asked as she walked into the Junon branch. "........." ".....I am sorry-" Cloud said in a mournful tone. Cloud sat on the rim of the fountain with his hands covering his ears. He looked down ad closed his eyes his mouth closed. He looked at Tifa into her two brown eyes. 

"I can't take it." Cloud said. "Just be strong." Tifa said as she put her arms over Cloud. 

Tifa looked at Cloud leered a smile. Then a man walked in front of them. A man with a blue suit, a handsome face and black hair looked at them. He stood there as if he were a statue. 

"Hey, you two. Were starting- Oh." Reeve stopped and walked towards a hallway that was right of Junon Branch's enterance. Meanwhile, Cloud and Tifa sat on the fountain. 

"She gave us hope. Didn't you say that yourself?" Tifa said. "It's just that I have that gut feeling. It keeps on haunting, but Aeris tells me to forget. " How can I?" Cloud said ."Just take your time, man." Tifa said as she stood up. "Sorry for this. We gotta hurry up." Reeve said. Cloud and Tifa walked and followed Reeve to the press room filled with the few press organizations: The Junon daily, Junon Chornicle , International News, and TUNA International TV Networks, Inc. People in suits, cameras were sitting in the chair as Cloud, Tifa, and Reeve walked towards the blue podium were Barett, Marleene, and the presidental cabinnet stood. 

"As you know, Terre. Terre was completely destroyed. A search team has been assembled to find any survivors of this genocidal act, but unfortunatly our search efforts seem to be inconclusive. This senseless act of violence has occured and currently our military divison is on active duty." President Wallace said. Then Reeve walked up the stairs as Cloud and Tifa sat on metal chairso n hte side wall of the huge press room. He stood htere with his face straight as a rock. His hands tremebled as he picked hte paper on the podium. Reeve looked and began to look up at the press and the 'Ex-SOLDIER'. Cloud looked down and was in deep thought with his eyes closed and breathing heavily. 

"Take time. Take my time. What if we don't have enough time? We probably only have day. No." Cloud Strife said to himself. Meanwhile Reeve began to announce the statistics. 

"About 5.2 billion gill of damage." Reeve said. "(Who cares about the money)" Cloud thought "1,426,300 People killed" "(No, all those people.)" "About 5,000 square meters destroyed." "(I should just not think about it.)" "And we weren't even- completed." " (...................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)" Cloud thought as his mind and heart couldn't bear it. Tortured inside and face red, Cloud 's teeth grinded and a screech came from Cloud's mouth. Reeve has completed his report on the Terre disastar as Cloud went up and walked away from Tifa with his fists closed and eye brows raised up in fury. He hastly walked with his shoes tapping on the hardwood floor. Tifa looked at Cloud. She slowly turned her head away, and closed her eyes her eyelashes were bottom of the eyes. Her heart was burning in pain as Cloud walked outside. The vicious press and cameras turned swifly back as Cloud walked slowly towards the exit of the press room in disguist. 

"Man, Cloud. Why do you keep on tormenting yourself?" Tifa thought "Mr. Strife! Mr. Strife!" yelled the reporters. "No comment." Cloud mummbled in a low pitched voice. "Was it chao-" one of the reporters asked. 

One reporter who was wearing a blue hat and a matching blazer stuck his tape recorder. "Any, Mr.-" the reporter was interuppted as Cloud slapped his the reporter's gloved hand. The recorder fell on the floor and the casette broke out of the player. Strife had so many thoughts in his head not knowing what to do. All these things happening to him seeing someone he loved died, and abruptness of the events that happened only a few days ago. He walked back to fountian and looked up. Tifa, as usaul, followed Cloud Strife as he looked up the statue with his eyebrows raised. His fist shaked, and his heart pounded like a hammer hitting a cinder block. 

"If Rufus comes I'll kill him! To hell with him! Forcing me to see that sick and twisted act!!! Torementing me! " Cloud yelled and everyone in the Junon branch heard even the janitors working upstairs on the outside washing the windows with black rags and squegees. "I've found I have to fight. To stop this pain. Take the right path." Cloud said. Tifa looked at him and wlaked slowly to her. Her hand rested on his shoulder as Cloud looked up with his face a red tone, and mouth closed. "I finally understand........." Cloud said. "I finally understand why we fight. To reach our goal. To protect what we love. To stop the pain." "Protect what?" Tifa asked. "........Us. So I will fight." Cloud said. "So that's what she is saying to me." Cloud said as he clsoded his eyes. "We'll be ready." Tifa said. "I will not let him take all that I have and love. I curse him." Cloud thought. The mob of press people ran towards the crowd like a swarm the surrounded the lobby a Barett and reeve walked through the medium size crowd which was full of suits, camereas, notepads and rececorders. Barett and Reeve went towards Cloud and Tifa who were at the center of the mob of press in the fountain. They were still in their blazers. Wallace's huge boots were the things only seen through the mist of press that smuggled the two. "Cloud? Any opinions?" asked a male reporters from the Junon Chornicle. "No." Tifa said. "Cloud?!" almost every one of the reporters asked. "About you Miss?" another mob of reporters asked. "You all want to know everything?! Why don't you just leave us alone!" Tifa yelled in front of the reporters face as Cloud and Tifa slowly trekked towards the exit of Junon branch. They both walked outside the rectangular Junon Branch which was a 3 story building with brick walls, two windows on each side, and large central window protruding from the front. Cloud's head looked up and his face was droopping with some sweat from from his forehead. "This fight is for everyone. I am prepared." Cloud said. "Fight for my sanity. Fight to free myself from my inner deamons." Cloud continued. End of Chapter 4 Chapter-5 The first battle Rufus Shinra walked down a dark corrdor filled with halogen rod lights. The exit was a huge oval hole in the hall. He continued to walk down the exit. Shinra looked up at a huge curveless plane with a black coating and about feet tall and a beak like canopy. A Shin-Ra logo adorened the tail fin as two pilots dressed in blue jumpsuits ran to him. One was a tall dark skinned and a short light skinned man. 

"They didn't know about this base. That's what I like being- Oh I mean leader of this new world were Shinr-Ra, Incorpaated one was. A dominaitng power!" Rufus yelled. "(Oh not that again.) Yes Sir!" yelled the pilot on the left. "Shall I get the jet ready, Leader?" asked the pilot on the right. "Yes, go do your duties." Rufus said. Janus and the Turks were dressed in black stealth gear Janus was holding his huge broadsword which was the same size as Cloud's Buster sword. The sword's blade had a ingraving of a cobra on the side of a blade. Meanwhile, Rude was holding a sniper rifle and bandgages over his left arm. Reno had his metal rod and Elena holding the Sokushi, the object that made Terre changed from a metroplpolis in progress,to black ashes and scrap metal. Shinra has become vengeful because of AVALANCHE. Seeing his compnay and livlihood destroyed. His intentions were worser then he ever thought of when the Boa warapped around the world smuggling the people in lies and sucking the life out of the planet. Rufus walked up the stairs to the passenger cabin. Rude was limping up the stairs due to the fight during President Wallace's speech. Reno was just walking leisurly with his loafers making a soft tap each time he stepped. Elena and Janus walked the same way up the jet. 

"How's your arm, Rude?" Reno asked. "...............F*cked up. It hurts still, but this is our job." Rude said. ".........." Rude rpelied as he closed his mouth. "Ha-Ha-Ha! Dumb ass!! Heh-Heh!" Reno replied. Rude grabbed Reno by the throat readying for a one handed choke slam. Rufus walked to the conflicting Ren oand Rude. "Knock it off! We've got one of our enemies to kill." said Rufus. Rude released his hand off of Reno and put him down on the stairs. Then the two dusted off their blue blazers and yawned. "Your like a bunch of kindergardners." Rufus snickered. "I've never done any work except stealing the ring thing." Reno said. " It's not a ring!" Rufus yelled. "Sokushi will bring us back from this damned state." Rufus said. "Cloud........ He can't defeat me." Janus said. "Heres your chance ot prove it." Rufus said happily. 

The door closed automaticly. At back of the jet two engines warmed. Humming and emitting a green blow which was a sign of mako usage. the jet began to propel out of the hanger at 100 MPH. At the fuelslauge of the jet the wheels went up as the jet zoomed to Junon. 

Meanwhile......... Cloud was at the beach sitting on the wet sand as the blue clear ocean crashed on his leather boots. He looked left at Tifa holding Cloud around his arms. Her brown her blewi n the mild wind. She looked up into the sky and closed her eyes. She was holding to him like a child to his mother when something tragic happened. Lockhart thought this would be thought she wpuld hold on to him for all eternity. 

"This will be probably the last time will be doing this in a while." Tifa said. "Yup." Cloud said calmly. "-But I my strength hasn't been as it used to be. I feel a little weaker and more tired. After the press confernce I decided to try to practice." Cloud said as he laid his hand on on his shoudor. He was urking and jerking as Tifa released Cloud in the breif time of peace. She looked a bit perplexed when her right eyebrow raised up. "(You've changed a bit)" Tifa thought. "I think my muscles hurt, but I- don't mind." " If you think about it this is the first I've ever carried my sword. ( Using this thing is bad, but oh waht the hell?) I remember I promised myself never to use ever again. That was just a month after " said Cloud. Strife peered into the sun glaring his vision a bit. 

"I guess, I won't be needing this anymore. It has no use anymore." Cloud said as he laid his Ultima Weapon in his closet. He put it in the white dresser with his other three swords: Buster, Mythril, and the golden Ragnarock into the closet. He immediately pulled thr handle of the dresser and slmaed it making a loud bang. The short man looked back and closed his eyes and took a a deep breath. His eyes wondered around as he sat down on the green couch. 

"Relief. No more fighting." Cloud said. 

He stopped looking at the sun and swiftly turned back to Tifa and she looked at Strife with dismay. 

"It came back. I have my Buster Sword back. I guess I can never escape from my past-" Cloud stopped and walked to Junon the rusted door had tarnished Shin-Ra, Inc. logo probably the only momento of that comapny in the world. Lockhart sat and looked up into the sun. 

"Were ready." Tifa thought as she went into the village which had clean the fisherman who didn't catch anything for years was carrying a bag of fresh fish. His right hand held his ifshing pole and the other was the bag of today's catch. Cloud talked to one of the TUNA officer who was wearing a blue flack jacket. 

"I hope nothing happens." said the guard. "Me too." said Cloud. "What the?!" asked the officer talking into his Communicaitons radio. 

The guard looked in fright in the sky as a black jet was slowly decedining ot the upper landing strip on the western side of Junon. It zig zagged left and right when the jet engines pointed down and hovered like a yellowjacket ready to sting. "The f*ck is that?!" the guard asked Cloud. 

Tifa ran fast towards Cloud as he stood up and peeped up and then looked at each other, Cloud's green eyes and Tifa's sherry colored eyes. 

"Yes." Cloud and Tifa said grimly as the jet continued to decend for a safe landing. After Strife, Lockheart and the TUNA officer went up in the elevator. The elevator went up. The mechanical churns of hte machinery hist and Cloud looked up as loud footsteps were coming from the top floor of upper Junon. 

"Seems like a defensive." Cloud said. "You think?!" the guard said in a ludicrous tone as the guard cocked his machine gun and cleaned his scope. Both the guard and Cloud had their muscles tightned and were prepared for what was up in the city of Junon. The P.A. speaker on the panel of the elevator beeped. "Citizens, please stay in your homes!" yelled the P.A. man. 

Meanwhile as the elevator slowly went into Junon. People rain in chaos. A middile age man carried his two new born sons and ran into a matereia shop on the west. A man jumped into a small aparment which soon had a barricade covering it. Finally, the elvator stopped at the second floor and ssteam cmae form the bottom of the three passengers. Cloud held Tifa's hand. She glanced at him for a while. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Cloud. "Nothing......." "Sir, i have orders deirectly form the president to escort you too." said the guard. "How did he know?" "Huh?! Oh I didn't know I kept my transmitter on." 

A large metallic door opened in front of them as they ran in the midst of chaos because of the black jet. The chaos increased the civllians fled into their homes still. 

Strife was still holding Tifa's hand as the guard was holding his gun straight. The three ran down the concrete road. Cloud was huffing and weasing. Tifa closed her eyes and slowed her pace, but the guard was full of stanima and stopped with both of them. 

"You two stay here! I'll go on ahead. You two will be safe here!" the said as he pointed at the empty item shop acroos the street 

The soldier ran hastly and went to the landing site. Cloud and Tifa's view of the guard diappeared as he ran into the metallic arch which was covered in black shadows and dim lights. Strife, meanwhile ran away from Tifa and had no doubts in his mind this is the first battle. 

"Hey, Wait!" Tifa yelled. "I have to go!" Cloud replied as he sprinted towards the small silver door to the landing pad. His blue shoes ached as he ran as other troppers dressed in blue ran into a triangular formation. One in the front of Cloud, the back, and three flanking left, right, and back of him. Their boots clobbered on the cement. Cloud look back and stodo there as the fours soldiers ran far away from him. The yell from the beginning of the tunnel was falmilar. A freindly soft tone voice came from the light at the end of the tunnel. 

"I am gonna come! No matter what you say." Tifa said. "(Why now?!) Run back! Your gonna get hurt!" Cloud yelled. " .....fine (Damn.)" "Let's go!" Tifa said. 

Cloud and Tifa ran and followed the TUNA troops who were in the same triangular formation. Fian;;y they were in hte metallic Junon airport path. It had steel walla and only three rectangular windows. 

"Mister Strife! I said-" the trooper said who as in the back of the small platoon of soldiers. Cloud and the four troops walked to the airport landing pad. The four troops stopped 30 feet away from the jet. Aiming directly at the windows of the jet. They kneeld and laid still like stones. Holding their guns at a upright postion. Their magazines clicked in unisom. 

"Sir, I adivise you to go in a safe place." said hte commander who was in the front of the other gunmen. Strife stood there silent and his fist closed and he looked up at the black door. Tifa, meanwhile was behind him holding onto his right shouldor. Her lips dropped down in astonishment. "Shin-Ra, Inc?! He is still alive." Tifa said to Cloud. "Stand back." Cloud said. Strife pulled out his Buster blade out of his blue gymbag. He then zipped out and held his sword tightly with his palms. A click from the door sounded adn the guns barrels clicked because of the troops easgerness. The door opened automaticlly. A eager Rufus and Janus wlaked jumped from the door. Cloud wlaked with his sword still wiedling in his bare hands. 

"Cloud Strife, we meet again. It's been about...... Two years. Wasn't it? The attack on Terre was sucessful." Rufus said. "First of all, your military is succeptible using the same location my corpation used. So I knew you would be here." "Shut up!" Cloud replied. "Heh-Heh-Heh, You don't understand I came back to regain what was rightfuly mine, and you and your freinds had taken it for the taking." "Money?" Cloud asked. "Who needs money?! Money is just pieces of paper that have no value. Power makes the money have value. Well, the introduction is over!" Rufus yelled as he walked back into the jet. Janus walked in front of Cloud while the blue officers had their laser sights trained on Janus. He walked towards Cloud with huge and smiled at him. The Litutenant pulled out his huge broad sword. He swinged the sword with his hand twirling it in the air. The islver broadsword fell with it's blade downside and it's handle the opposite. A few seconds later the sword was held down by the wooden handle. Tifa looked Cloud as he readied his sword and she stood there silent. 

"I hope your ready for your own death!" Janus exclaimed. "Your seem arrogant like your boss." Cloud said. " What?!" "Oh, let's see if there is any steel in your words?" "Your the-" Cloud said "C'mon, Let's fight!" said Janus as he put his sword righti n front of Cloud's throat. After the breif threat Cloud and Janus thrusted in front of each other clinging their swords. Strife was getting the upper hand by staying on his two feet ahd threw Janus onto the floor. Janus laid there with his sword on the ground and laid with his two leather gloves on the dirty silver ground. Cloud was breathign heavily while Janus laid on the floor dead. 

"Well, I told you so! I have not held a sword in years, but I still a -" Cloud was interuppted as Janus kicked Cloud in the knee. He fell onto the groudn and yelled. 

"Aghhh!" Cloud yelled. "Foolish kid! You have nothing against me!" said Janus. 

A red aura went around Janus. His eyes turned red and his sword gleamed red ebcause of his body temerpature rising. He held hs sword with both of his hand and looked at Cloud trying to get up with his blown knee cap. He was closing his eyes becuase of the terrible pain going through his nerve like chainsaw nawing at him. 

"Danmatsuma!" Janus yelled as his sword thrusted foward at Strife the flaming sword slashed through Clouds clothes and him yelling in agony. The turncoat SOLDIER cotinued to slash at him furiously. Then Janus aua diappeared and he walked away. Cloud looked up was heavily injured: His previously strained arm hurted him evenmore, Sword slices was all over his chest, Cloud's forehead had one scar over an old scar from the final battle which made a 'x' embedded onto his head. Then Tifa and the commander of the firing squad ran to Cloud who was at an ill state. Tifa kneeld in front of Strife. She holded onto him around his back. Tear slowly came from her eyes and shined because of the sun in the sky. The commander kneeled next to him picking up his field radio getting medical attention. 

"Cloud, Cloud- Are you okay?" Tifa asked. "-No -No..... I let everyone down. I could've defeated him. No time." Cloud stopped and closed his eye. "It feels like I am burning on fire. Fire over my body. Now were-" "Don't say it, Cloud." 

Janus and Rufus were back in the jet sitting in their leather seats. 

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Now they have no hope. The saver of the planet. I bid differntly." Rufus said proudly. Rude looked at window and focused on Tifa on the flor who was crying. His eyes watered a bit as he looked into his watch. 

"(Poor, Tifa.)" 

Reno tapped Rude in the shoulder. He turned back his head and looked at him. 

"Don't you ever think were doing something wrong?" Rude asked. "N 


End file.
